Doomed Love
by TheMidnightWhisp
Summary: Sent on a mission by Demise to assist with his masters plans, Ghirahim meets a mysterious and strange girl named Aife. Will this half Lokomo girl affect where this demons loyalties lie? GhirahimXAife (oc!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hello my favorite readers! Aife is back in business! XD I'd like to give a huge thank you to Wind-Mage-Vaati12 for helping me write this. ;) If you haven't heard of her go check out her amazing stories. ^_^**

**Legend of Zelda characters belong to Nintendo. Aife is mine and Akuryo belongs to WindMageVaati12. ^_^**

**This is before Demon Tracks (my story) would have happened and after Mistress to a Demon (Vaati12's story). And of course after Skyward Sword. ;)**

**Roles/Played As:**

**Aife: TMW**

**Ghirahim: WMV12**

**Demise: TMW**

**Link: WMV12**

**Fi: WMV12/TMW**

**Dark/Shadow/Dark Zelda: WMV12**

**Anjean: TMW**

**Byrne: TMW**

**Cole: TMW/WMV12**

**Enjoy!**

**-TheMidnightWhisp**

**-Wind-Mage-Vaati12**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day within the forest realm. The trees swayed with the gentle summer breeze and the suns rays warmed all that it touched. Of course, it was always nice in the forest realm, but that wouldn't last for much longer.

A demon was jumping from tree branch to tree branch silently through the woods. He had pale skin, looking like an odd shade of grey, and dark eyes with violet eye liner beneath them. His hair was pure white and normally covered half of his face, but while he ran it flickered behind him, exposing the small black diamond on his high cheek bone. His lips were almost as white as the tight clothes he wore, a white jump suit with revealing diamond cuts on his legs to his thighs, and his chest. And he also wore a large red and gold cape, draping over his chest and back with a peak behind his head. The red silken fabric cost a fortune and the golden diamonds that decorated it were twice that.

Demon Lord Ghirahim. Sword spirit and servant to Demise, the Demon King. He was on an important mission now, and surprisingly it turned out to be more difficult then he originally thought.

"Where is that stupid tower?" He muttered to himself. He had been searching for quite a while now and was growing more annoyed.

A noise from a distance caught his attention and he changed directions to go investigate.

There was a girl with messy golden brown hair and wearing a purple tunic with black tights. She had her back turned to him and was backing away from something screeching at her.

Ghirahim looked ahead just a bit to see a bokoblin screeching at her with its machete raised. Snarling and snapping its disgusting jaw at her.

Ghirahim sighed to himself. "Oh dear. Another one of my bokoblins got loose."

The creature screamed and ran at the girl.

She screamed back at it, as if mocking it, and dodged the machete that was slashed at her. She made a hiss noise and glared at it.

"Bugger!" She yelled and started to throw rocks from off the ground at it.

But the creature hardly noticed the rocks being thrown at its head, instead it screamed and charged at her again.

Ghirahim took out his own black saber and jumped down in front of the bokoblin. And in one elegant motion, he roundhouse kicked the creature in the head.

The girls eyes widened and she froze in place and stared at him.

The bokoblin flew back from the demons kick and hit a nearby tree, making a pained screech as it crumpled to the ground.

Ghirahim glared at it and walked towards it slowly in a predator like way, as if stalking his prey.

"I thought I told you to stay with the other bokoblins." He sighed to himself. "Disobeying order. How stupid." And with that, he stabbed it in its back in one smooth movement.

The creature screeched and went limp as blood shot out of it and drained around it in a messy dark red pool.

The girl barely moved from the shock of his sudden appearance and stared in horror.

Ghirahim merely cleaned his sword off from the sticky blood covering it with a snap of his fingers, and brought his one finger up to his lips were a speck of blood remained. His long demonic tongue flickered out against it to clean it off. He made a slightly disgusted face at the taste and sheathed his sword before turning to the girl.

* * *

**Aife's PoV.**

The Forest Realm was great, always warm, full of lively green trees and it was always like summer here. It would be as one would describe as the perfect paradise, warm and sunny with a great ocean view a little further south And, best of all, it was the greatest spot to lose a precious sword in as well.

A girl with golden brown hair was wondering through the woods, every now and then swinging a stick at the plants around her legs like a sword. She had brown eyes, long hair, and was wearing her favorite purple tunic with black tights.

"Bloody buggers..." She muttered. "Stealing my sword..." She growled and threw her stick at a tree and started to run through the woods.

She didn't get very far before a disgusting looking bokoblin jumped out of the bushes in front of her and screeched loudly.

She screamed in surprise. "Geesh! A little warning would have been nice!" She yelled at it.

She looked around herself as she backed away from it. "Dammit... Where's that stick?" She began to wonder why she would have bothered to throw it away anyways.

The monster screeched loudly and ran after her.

She yelled back angrily, mocking its own snarl, and dodged to the side as its machete was slashed at her.

She hissed as the rusty blade grazed her side, leaving behind a slight cut. She glared at the creature. "Bugger!" She snarled and started to throw rocks at it from the ground near her feet.

But the creature only screamed again, barely flinching at the rocks being thrown at its head.

And then, completely out of no where, a man jumped down in front of her and lifted his long leg high up in a roundhouse kick, hitting the bokoblin directly in the head.

The girls eyes grew wide and she froze in her place as she stared at him.

The bokoblin flew out from the force from the new comer and hit a tree, making a pained screech as it crumpled to the ground.

The man glared at the creature.

"I thought I told you to stay with the other bokoblins." He growled at it and then sighed to himself and slowly walked towards it with a cat like grace. "Disobeying order. How stupid." He scoffed and with a quick flick of his wrist, he stabbed his sword into the creatures back.

Blood shot out of the bokoblin and it screamed and went limp as dark blood pooled around it.

The girl was in too much shock to say or do anything.

The strange looking man cleaned off his sword easily and turned to her so that she could see his face now.

"You should be careful. Walking alone in the forest without a weapon is quite stupid." He told her, his eyes looking a little bored.

"Uh-..." She started and blinked a few times to wake up a little. "I could have handled myself! Thank you very much." She snapped and crossed her arms as she glared at him.

He laughed. "With what? You have no weapon!"

"I-!" Her mouth opened and closed as she struggled to think of something witty to shoot back. "I... I had a rock!" She pointed out. '_Dammit...!'_ Her mind yelled at herself.

He smirked. "Right. Of course you did." He said somewhat dramatically and added a bit too much sarcasm in there for the girls tastes. "Anyway. Are you alright?"

She was a little surprised that he would ask her that.

"Uh yeah. Fine." She looked down at her side then and poked it. A slight hiss escaped her lips. "Damn... And I liked this tunic too..." She muttered to herself.

The man walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. And before she could pull away from him he put his hand over her side. She felt a warmth seep into her skin and when he pulled back, the wound was gone.

"There. All better." He said as he stood. "I'm Ghirahim by the way." He said as he flicked some of his hair back defiantly.

The girl stepped back from him. "Um, thanks?" She said, unsure exactly what she could say. She examined her side cautiously as she spoke. "... I'm Aife."

A slight smile played on his pale lips. "Lovely name. By any chance do you know where the Tower of Spirits is?" He asked

Aife blushed slightly from the complement, no one had ever told her she had a nice name before...

"Yeah actually I do. Why?" She asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"I'm just on a mission." He said causally. "I need to find it."

"Right then." She said and frowned ever so slightly of his choice of wording. "Um... I can lead you there, I just need to find my sword first..."

"You had a sword?" He asked, watching her intently.

"Yeah..." She started awkwardly as she rubbed her forehead. "And if I don't get it back I'll be in trouble with my mentor..."

"What does it look like?" He asked.

"Umm... It's long and silver with a blue handle..." She coughed and muttered. "It's the Lokomo sword..." She added and coughed again awkwardly as she gave him a nervous grin.

"Hmm... you mean this?" He asked as he made the Lokomo Sword appear with a snap of his fingers and a cloud of diamonds.

Aifes eyes grew wide. "Where did you find that?!"

"In the forest." He said simply.

She sighed in relief and closed her eyes. "Thanks." She looked at him. "Can I have it back now?"

Ghirahim flipped it so the handle was towards her and handed it to her. Even the simple movement seemed flawless and elegant.

She hugged the sword to her chest, keeping the pointed end from stabbing her thigh.

"Sorry sword." She muttered to it. "I won't throw you again I promise."

"Why are you talking to it? It's not like it can answer you." He said and muttered. "Anymore." Without her noticing.

She squinted at him. "What? It can't?" She pushed her hair out of her face and stared at the sword. "Oh my goddess. I've been living a lie my whole life." She blinked at the sword and then rolled her eyes at it.

"Can you just lead me to the tower?" He asked, growing annoyed with this strange girl already.

"Okay okay. Mr. Impatient." She grumbled and sighed as she started walking east.

Ghirahim followed after her silently.

Aife examined her sword carefully to make sure it wasn't damaged or a fake and then glanced back at him. She looked away quickly and smirked slightly to herself.

He was quite odd. Very different from the few men she has seen around Hyrule. She wondered if they all dressed so strangely and she just hasn't seen it yet. But there was something off about him in a way. She just couldn't place her finger on it

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Nothing. Where'd you come from anyways?" She asked.

"That... That is not important." He finally got out, his voice growing distant and hard.

She looked back at him then and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He nodded, his dark eyes looking guarded.

Aife turned away from him and raised her hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright. Keep your secrets." She said as the reached a train track. "It's not much further from here." She muttered as she sheathed her sword.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"Umm..." She started as she looked up then back at the tracks. "Just down these tracks. You can kind of see the top of it over the trees from here."

"Ah. Indeed I can." He replied as he looked up over the trees to see the tip of the Tower of Spirits.

She nodded. And things slowly took at turn into the awkward silences. Aife, hating awkward silences greatly, decided to try and bring up yet another conversation to make it less awkward.

"So... If you won't tell me where you're from, can you tell me why you're going to the tower?"

"I need to retrieve something." He explained in 'great detail'.

"Oh. Are you going to see Anjean then?" She asked.

"Yes."

She nodded again. '_She never said she was expecting anyone.._.' She thought to herself and frowned ever so slightly.

"Something wrong?" He asked, sensing her slight suspicion.

"Hm? Oh. Nope. Not at all..." She replied as she watched him from the corner of her eye. There was already something off about him, and his shady story didn't help with it either.

"We going to get there soon?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes yes. Yeesh. Patience. It's just up there." She explained as se pointed down the tracks to the tower standing proudly behind Hyrule castle.

"Alright." He said, some dark amusement sparking in his eyes without her seeing.

* * *

**A/N: *sighs* This could probably use some more work... But let's be honest, if I don't post it today, it won't be up for another week at least. =_= Anyone else get really nervous when they post something new? No? Just me then? :'( okay... *grows mushrooms in corner* **

**Next chapter should be up soon. :3 I hope.**

**-Whisp**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hate thinking of chapter names. **

* * *

"So here it is..." Aife said as she walked into the tower. It didn't take as long as she had thought to reach it.

"Lovely place." Ghirahim commented as he looked around and followed her in. Inside the main base of the tower were four tracks going out to each realm and the Spirit Train sitting in between all four of them. And on the walls were the four symbols for each realm.

"Why thank you." She replied and bowed as she smirked slightly. "... Yeah this place is great." She looked up and smiled at the tower. She was quite fond of it, she had been living here for a few weeks of this month already, and she had always enjoyed the way the tower was shaped. Though the stairs could be leg killers, it was fun to run around on the different floors.

Ghirahim followed her up silently and after a while they finally reached the training room.

Aife sighed to herself. "Sorry I'm late master." She bowed out of politeness.

Anjean, the sage of the tower, and apparently the only full female Lokomo, turned to them and smiled. She wad very old and wore soft pink robes and was sitting in her little wheelie chair thing that had white puffs of smoke puffing out of the back snout.

"It's alright dear, I see you've brought a friend." She noted and rolled up to them. "Hello young man, and who might you be?"

"My name is Ghirahim." He said as he bowed slightly in respect.

Anjean smiled. "A pleasure to meet you. You may call me Anjean."

Aife watched them silently. Still untrusting of the strange man.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said politely.

Anjean smiled at Aife teasingly. "So you've finally decided to bring a boy home?"

Aife felt heat run up to her cheeks as her eyes grew wide. "Anjean-!"

The elderly women only laughed. "I'm only teasing dear." She smiled again and turned to Ghirahim. "Will you be staying for dinner then?"

A smile crept up to his pale lips. "I would be honored."

What? Anjean-!" Aife choked out, not wanting this weird guy to be staying any longer then necessary.

Anjean only raised her hand and Aife grew silent.

"It would be rude to not invite him. After all he is your guest, no?" She questioned the girl.

Aife huffed. "Yeah I guess so..." She said and then grumbled under her breath about how stupid this was.

"I would love to stay." Ghirahim said pleasantly.

"And you shall." The old sage agreed. "We shall eat after Aife finishes her training. It won't take too much longer."

There wasn't a lot that could hide the distaste in Aifes expression. "I thought I was done? You know... Running around in the woods for an hour..." She tried to hint at the fact that she wasn't interested in training right now, especially in front of the new guy.

Anjean only shook her head, ignoring her protest. "Not yet my dear."

"Alright." She sighed and stepped into the ring.

"May I watch?" The demon asked.

Anjean looked at Aife to see if it was okay.

She sighed again in annoyance, knowing full well she would be scolded later for not being polite and letting him watch. "Sure. If you must."

"Excellent. Let's begin." Anjean said as she rolled up into the ring with her.

Ghirahim leaned against the wall and watched quietly from there.

Aife pulled out her sword, hearing the metal hiss slightly, and pointed it at Anjean as if to say she was ready.

"Alright. Bring it." She said as she smirked.

"Focus young one." Anjean instructed.

And so it began.

Anjean summoned fake stuffed dummies with her magic and pushes them towards her with force.

Aife ducked beneath one and then slashed her sword at its back, cutting it wide open. She stabbed the next one in the chest and slammed it down to the ground with a loud thump.

"Hmm..." Ghirahim mused to himself as he watched the girl fight intently.

"Aife, stop avoiding your magic." Anjean told her.

"Im not!" She complained and stood up straight. "They just-..." She made her hands into claws and pressed them together and then apart quickly in a demonstration of an explosion. "-Explode! Every single time." She frowned at her hands.

"Try again then." The elderly women encourages.

Aife sighed and concentrated, feeling warmth seep into her veins in her arms and hands and then into her sword. Silver sparks of magic started to glow around her hands and sword then.

Ghirahim smirked to himself at that.

Anjean then summoned more stuffed dummies and pushed them towards her with magic.

Aife breathed out deeply and shot her warm and silvery magic at one, making its head explode. She quickly slashed her sword at another one and grinned as her magic built up in her open palm, looking like a flickering silvery flame. But that soon ended as her magic explodes an disappeared from her hands.

"Oh come on!" She yelled and sighed, glaring at her hands as if they were to blame.

"It's alright dear." Anjean said kindly.

"Interesting." Ghirahim said quietly to himself.

Aife continued to curse and mutter to herself.

"What's wrong?" Anjean asked, smiling softly.

"What's wrong? I-" Aife started and then glanced at Ghirahim then back to her. "It's embarrassing messing up in front of that guy okay?" She hissed.

Anjean only smiled. "I see."

"Not like that..." Aife groaned.

Ghirahim smirked as he watched them. "May I have a turn?"

"Oh." Anjean said in slight surprise. "Of course dear. If you'd like to."

Aife watched him carefully with guarded eyes.

"Thank you." He said as he walked up to them.

"Will you be challenging me? Or my student?" Anjean asked.

"Oh. It's not fair to challenge the student. It would be more fair to challenge the master." He replied with a slight amused smirk at Aifes expression.

"Very well." Anjean replied with a smile.

"Hey! I'm right here!" She yelled, somewhat insulted.

Ghirahim smirked and drew his blade with a smooth grace like motion. "Shall we begin then?"

"Indeed." Anjean took her position in the ring.

Aife hopped off the ring and leaned against the wall to watch.

Ghirahim walked past her without glancing at her as he entered the ring. "Watch and learn Aife."

"Oh shut up." She grumbled as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Your move." Anjean smiled.

He gave her a wicked smile back and summoned a circle of black daggers and they all shot towards her in a flash.

Anjean easily blocked with a magic light blue shield.

"Very good. But you'll need to keep your own guard up." She told him as she shot them back with her own magic.

Aife simply stood there, watching in complete awe.

Ghirahim snapped and vanished within a strange haze of diamonds.

"Impressive..." Anjean said as she rolled forward in the ring.

Aifes eyes grew wide as she held her breath, waiting for Ghirahim to show up at any second.

Ghirahim reappeared behind Anjean and shot a diamond shaped like magic at her.

"Anjean!" Aife gasped.

Anjean only smiled to herself and whipped around to black it, her hand surrounded in her soft blue magic.

"You've been trained well I see." She noted.

Aife relaxed only a little, seeing that their duel was now over.

"I am the servant of a king. I was trained by the very best de-... Soldiers" He finally got out.

Anjean only smiled kindly, as she always does. "Well, they've certainly trained you well."

He smiled backed and nodded, sheathing his sword back on his hip belt. Aife frowned slightly to herself, the way he responded was strange.

"That shall be it for the day, go wash up now dear. Dinner will be ready soon." Anjean told them.

Aife smiled, happy to be done with training for the day, and gestured Ghirahim to follow as she walked out. "Thanks Anjean!"

"Thank you." Ghirahim also sai politely and followed Aife.

Aife entered a new hall and then glanced at him. "What was that? In the ring I mean."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your magic. What was that?"

"Clarify please." He said in an almost bored tone.

She sighed and walked into a new room with him. "The type of magic you were using. What was it?" She 'clarified' for him.

"It doesn't really have a name." He said as he took in a deep breath. "That's what I was taught to do and so I do it." He stated as he flicked some hair out of his face.

"Okay..." She half muttered, still unsure of what to make of that as she came into a new room with rows of sinks along one o the walls. She dhesthed her sword and turned the water tap on. enjoying how cool it felt on her skin.

Ghirahim took of his gloves and washed his hands as well. "You seem to have a lot of magical potential." He noted, not looking at her.

"Pfft. Thanks. But I doubt it." She grabbed a towel and tossed one to him one as well.

He caught it easily as he turned to her and leaned his hip on the sink.

"I mean it. All you need to do is concentrate." He mentioned casually as he dried off his nails one by one very carefully.

Aife raised an eyebrow at his serious nail drying.

"I'll try that sometime." She said slowly, still eyeing his nails. "But I'm only half Lokomo... Anyways," She shook her head as she walked past him. "Let's go eat."

He followed her. "Everyone starts out like you at first. You'll get better if you keep practicing." He explained.

She took a deep breath as she kept her gaze forward. "That's what I'm hoping." She said making him smile slightly at that to himself without her seeing.

After a moment of walking in silence they finally reached the dining hall. Anjean was sitting at the head of the table with food set out in front of her, all looking warm and freshly cooked.

"Just on time." Anjean noticed. "That's unusual for you Aife."

Aife gave her a cheesy grin. "I like to surprise you sometimes." She said as she sat down.

Anjean smiled and gestured to the empty chair across the table from Aife for Ghirahim to sit in.

"Have a seat." She said in a friendly tone.

He nodded and sat down.

Anjean closed her eyes and bowed her head for a moment as she prayed a thanks to the Spirits.

Aife rolled her eyes as she waited, Anjean normally prayed before eating, Aife didn't really see the point in such and so chose not to. Anjean had always been a more religious women then any of the Lokomos.

"Alright. You may eat." Anjean said with a smile as she looked back up at them.

"Thank you." Aife said quickly as she started to eat what was put on her plate.

Ghirahim ate as well. "This is very good." He mentioned, as he ate another freshly baked hot bun.

Anjean smiled. "Thank you. Now tell me, Ghirahim, where are you from? I don't believe you've said so yet."

Aife looked up then. "He wants to be a mystery man. He wouldn't tell me earlier." She said with a smirk.

"Oh? Is that so?" The older women asked.

"I'm from a different realm." He stated casually.

"Ah. How interesting." Anjean mused.

Aife frowned slightly to herself then went back to eating. '_So he lied about seeing Anjean... Would he be lying about this too?' _She wondered. Her frown deepened. '_Well he does seem other worldly... But from which one?"_

"Something wrong Aife?" Ghirahim asked with a smirk, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hm?" She looked up at him. "Oh no. Nothing at all." She said with a smile, then went back to eating, her eyes growing serious. "..."

Ghirahim watched her for a second before returning to his food.

Anjean laughed lightly at them, sensing the strange tension between them.

Ghirahim looked up after a minute. "So. What is this tower for exactly?"

Anjean smiles, enjoying the topic. "The Spirits put it here to entrap the Demon King Malladus from mankind. We Lokomos are sworn to guard it."

"Demon King huh?" He said quietly.

"Yes. Have you heard of him before?" She asked, hoping to talk deeper about the subject.

Aife watched them talk silently, waiting for anything she could pick up from him that could help her figure out what he was really doing here.

"You could say that." He said with a dark smile.

"Hm." Anjean only continued eating, not catching his dark smile.

Aife on the other caught that, she narrowed her eyes at him then turned to Anjean.

"Well, I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed." She managed a smile and stood.

"At least wait for your friend dear." Anjean mentioned kindly.

"No. It's fine. I'm done too." He said as he stood.

Aife will show you to your room then." Anjean smiled. "Have a nice sleep."

Aife nodded and walked out. "Come on." She muttered to Ghirahim who followed after her.

They climbed up more stairs and into a hallway in silence.

"Something is wrong." Ghirahim noticed with amusement. "What's wrong Aife?" He asked with a mocking tone underneath.

"... This can be your room." She said as she opened a door to one of the rooms on that floor.

"Thank you." He said somewhat dramatically and walked in. He turned half way to her and smiled darkly. "Sweet dreamsAife."

She glared at him. "You may have fooled Anjean but I know you're up to something." She hissed at him and walked away down to her room.

He narrowed his eyes after her. "Smart girl that one." He muttered. '_Master. I've earned the trust of the Sage of the Tower.'_ He said mentally.

'_Excellent.'_ A dark and deep voice echoed in his mind. '_Gather what I instructed you to take and return immediately.' _The voice commanded and then faded away.

Ghirahim sighed to himself and laid down on the bed. Waiting for the sage and that girl to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Whisp: Well wasn't this chapter lovely! :)**

**Vaati12: Yes. *grin* Ghirahim was funny.**

**Whisp: *laughs* Well he is one fabulous demon.**

**Vaati12: Indeed he is! Debbie sure has rainbows in his heart! *laughs***

**Ghirahim: Why does everyone call me that?!**

**Whisp: I have no idea. *glomps him***

**Vaati12: *flings her arms around his neck***

**Ghirahim: What's happening?**

**Whisp: I think we should glomp him away from the readers... :3 *whispers* We don't want to make them jealous! XD**

**Ghirahim: What?**

**Vaati12: Indeed. **

**Whisp: ^^ Then fair well lovely readers! :) In the next chapter things will start kicking into action! **

**Vaati12: Bye Nii! *tugs on Ghira's arm* Let's go Ghira-kun. *pulls him away***

**Ghirahim: *glares***

**Whips: *giggles and drags him away***


End file.
